<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Truth of Truths by blackidyll by christinefromsherwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437131">[Podfic] The Truth of Truths by blackidyll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood'>christinefromsherwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, London Spy Fix-it, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For weeks, Q has no idea who the man with a permanent bed in MI6 Medical is.</p><p>Well. More that he doesn’t quite understand the significance of Alistair Turner, why MI6 decides to keep him within headquarters instead of transporting him to another facility, one more suited to caring for a coma patient.</p><p>Then M gives Q orders to find a program created by a certain MI6 cryptanalyst, a program now in the Security Service’s possession, with strictly worded instructions to scour it from existence.</p><p>    And Q understands.</p><p>    A London Spy/James Bond crossover where Q and Danny are entirely separate people and they lead their lives as they did in the series and the movies. The key here is that Alex works for Bond and Q's MI6 - the one portrayed in Spectre and headed by M(allory).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lap's Birthday Lovefest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Truth of Truths by blackidyll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts">lapsang_and_earlgrey</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862763">The Truth of Truths</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll">blackidyll</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAP! ❤</p><p>Many thanks to blackidyll for letting me make this podfic and to BST and all the lovely people of the 00QAD Discord server who made this possible.</p><p>Have fun listening!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by christinefromsherwood</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3>

<p><audio></audio></p><h3>Mobile Stream/Download</h3>
<table>
      <tbody>
<tr>
        <td><a href="https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/9bSIW5DLFODs6tGm0lsiZQmbS9vKy2Ih">MP3</a></td>
        <td>01:03:06</td>
        <td>49.2 MB</td>
      </tr>
      </tbody>
</table>
<h3>Links</h3>
<table>
   <tbody>
  <tr>
<td>Original Text: </td>
<td>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862763">The Truth of Truths</a>
</td>
</tr>
        
<tr>
<td>Author: </td>
<td>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll">blackidyll</a>
</td>
      </tr>
<tr>
<td>Reader: </td>
<td>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/profile">christinefromsherwood</a>
</td>
      </tr>

 <tr>
        <td>Music: </td>
<td>
<a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Film_Music_II_Orchestral_Works/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_055_-_Solitude_Theme">Solitude by David Hilowitz</a>
</td>
</tr>
            </tbody>
</table></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>